projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian Island Territories Legislative Assembly
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Island Territories Legislative Assembly' 克拉夫地亚岛屿特区议会 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Dǎoyǔ Tèqū Yìhuì ' '''Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat Wilayah Pulau Kraftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Unicameral house of the Parliament of the Craftian Island Territories |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Leadership |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Speaker | width="60%" align="left"|Shane Kiu, UPP Since 14 August 2071 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Chief Minister | width="60%" align="left"|Martin Baffin, SP Since 24 August 2068 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opposition Leader | width="60%" align="left"|Stefanee Yuen, UPP Since 30 September 2068 |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|21 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (11):' }| } | }} Sylvan (7) }| } | }} PNA (4) Opposition (10): }| } | }} United Progressive (5) }| } | }} Mojang (1) }| } | }} Commonwealth (1) }| } | }} Island Democrats (1) }| } | }} Greens (1) }| } | }} Socialist (1) |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Elections |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Voting system | width="60%" align="left"|Proportional representation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Last election | width="60%" align="left"|8 August 2071 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Next election | width="60%" align="left"|2074 |} The Craftian Island Territories Legislative Assembly is the sole house (chamber) of the Parliament of the Craftian Island Territories. The term in office of members of the Legislative Assembly is a maximum of three years from the date of the first sitting, but may be abridged if an early election is called or if Parliament is dissolved (but this has never occurred due to convention). The present Parliament is the 11th Territorial Parliament of the Craftian Island Territories. The most recent state election was held on 8 August 2071. The Sylvan Party won a plurality of seats, winning 7 seats out of 21, forming the incumbent one-seat majority government in coalition with the People's Nationalist Alliance which won 4 seats. The United Progressive Party holds 5 seats and forms the Official Opposition. The other opposition parties include the Mojang Democratic Party, the Commonwealth Territory Party, the Island Democrats, the Craftian Greens and the Socialist Party of Craftia, all with one seat each. Distribution of seats Current } | | | | | | |- | United Progressive Party | 5 | 23.8% | | | | | |- | People's Nationalist Alliance | 4 | 19.0% | | | | |- | Mojang Democratic Party | 1 | 4.8% | |- | Commonwealth Territory Party | 1 | 4.8% | |- | Island Democrats | 1 | 4.8% | |- | Craftian Greens | 1 | 4.8% | |- | Socialist Party of Craftia | 1 | 4.8% | |} List of elections } | | | | |- | 2041 / 1st | 1 | 1 | 1 | style="background-color: yellow"|'10' | 4 | 17 | |- | 2044 / 2nd | 5 | 1 | 2 | style="background-color: yellow"|'5' | 4 | 17 | |- | 2047 / 3rd | style="background-color: limegreen"|'10' | 1 | 2 | 3 | 1 | 17 | |- | 2050 / 4th | style="background-color: limegreen"|'7' | 2 | 4 | 3 | 1 | 19 | |- | 2053 / 5th | 5 | 4 | style="background-color: lightblue"|'5' | 2 | 2 | 19 | |- | 2056 / 6th | 4 | style="background-color: lightgreen"|'6' | 3 | 4 | 2 | 19 | |- | 2059 / 7th | 3 | style="background-color: lightgreen"|'9' | 1 | 5 | 1 | 19 | |- | 2062 / 8th | 5 | style="background-color: lightgreen"|'8' | 3 | 2 | 3 | 21 | |- | 2065 / 9th | 6 | style="background-color: lightgreen"|'6' | 2 | 3 | 4 | 21 | |- | 2068 / 10th | style="background-color: limegreen"|'9' | 3 | 3 | 2 | 4 | 21 | |- | 2071 / 11th | style="background-color: limegreen"|'7' | 5 | 4 | 1 | 4 | 21 | |}